1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to security and compliance systems, and, more specifically, to a cargo container security and compliance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containerized shipping is the most common method of freight shipment in today's economy. Since approximately 90% of all goods shipped internationally are moved in containers, container transport has become the backbone of the world's economy. Every year 200 million cargo containers move between major seaports. Accordingly, the global economy depends on smooth and consistent container transport.
Most global freight is shipped in standardized containers so that cargo can be transported through a network of vessels, ports, trucks, and trains without regard to the container contents. These containers form a critical infrastructure for trade in the global economy. Containers move through a vast network of service providers in thousands of ports and transportation hubs without adequate monitoring and inspection, posing an ongoing and unresolved security risk.
Port operators, shippers, suppliers, customers, security, regulatory, and government agencies generally lack adequate systems to accurately and systematically monitor and inspect containers for security risks, infestation, contraband, and quality assurance. In addition, generally no reliable means currently exists to continuously monitor and screen the port workers and inspectors who interact with containers in transit.
The security and tracking of freight shipments have become an important issue for governments, security agencies, ports, insurance companies, shippers, and transportation companies. It has long been desired to provide a reliable, inexpensive security monitoring and compliance system for shipping containers, especially those used in international shipping.
A wide variety of systems have been developed for detecting, analyzing, and monitoring the contents of freight containers and the like. Many sensing technologies such as passive infrared sensors and ultrasonic motion sensors have also been employed in the past. Efforts are underway by governments and industry to set standards for electronic monitoring of container seals so that tampering between the point of sealing the container and the point of opening the container can be detected and monitored. Other sensors are being developed to detect bombs and radioactive and other hazardous material.
While the conventional solutions are advantageous for their intended purposes, the existing state of the art generally does not systematically educate and monitor the observations of the individuals involved in container transport. The problem is even more complex because of the global nature of trade with different standards, different communication networks, and different languages of the operators and handlers. As mentioned, container shipping is a global business and containers are touched by many workers in many countries. The existing state of the art generally does not adequately provide a system that can adapt to local languages and local information based on end user identity or location.
Hence, there is a need to develop a security and compliance system for a large number of containers. There is a further need to develop a system to monitor people involved with the handling of the containers, and a system that can adapt to local needs or new information or security threats.